


Halfway There

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Kayn has never known the actual date of his birth, he certainly has one now.





	Halfway There

The Dark Sovereign was a frequent guest of the monastery, though it would take many years for Kayn to learn why exactly she continued to make the trip. Her relationship with his master was confusing for a child to observe, as Zed was usually somewhere between  _on edge_  and  _strangely content_  when she was around. Though he knew that his master harbored some sort of loyalty towards the woman, as he made just as many trips to her floating fortress as she did to their small island.

But in Kayn's young eyes, Syndra was strong and powerfully interesting, and as brazen as she was, she had also showed him a fair amount of kindness. Throughout the months since he'd arrived, she'd beckon him over to evaluate the progression of his shadow magic, and also share exciting tales of the different lands she'd seen and monsters she'd defeated.

Today, unlike most days, she had arrived looking worn and ragged rather than poised and kempt. There was an impatient scowl on her face as he accompanied Zed to meet her and, like most days, her expression seemed to soften quickly.

"What brings you here?" Zed began, a hint of concern in his voice as he observed her appearance. "Are you injured?"

"Hardly," Syndra scowled, attempting to smooth her hair as she spoke. "The closest village immediately attacked me as I passed through their gates."

"...And?" Zed inquired, knowing there was probably more to her story than that sole detail.

"I razed it," she said simply, picking at the ash under her fingernails as if it were an everyday occurrence for her.

The young boy looked to his master, who seemed to be somewhere closer to  _on edge_  by the way he was hesitantly rooted in place. "I see."

"But I did save one thing," she interjected, summoning one of her spheres with a wave of her hand. The dark energy slowly peeled away from the parcel contained inside. She sent the mass towards Kayn, who outstretched his arms to receive it.

Peering curiously at the object in his palms, he determined it to be a portion of a cake with spongy layers separated by bands of cream. It wasn't elaborately decorated by any means, but was still immaculate in condition within its wrapping.

Kayn looked up at her, eyes wide. He'd only ever seen such treats in pictures. What had he done to deserve such a thing?

Syndra allowed her feet to touch the ground, crouching so she was level with him. "It's been a year since you were found, correct?" She asked, tone calm and soothing as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Kayn could only nod when he realized it himself. After all, he had first met Syndra not long after he was first taken in.

"And you told me once that you could not remember the date which you were born."

Another nod, surprised she'd remember such a small detail.

"We will make today your birthday, then," she told him with a smile, gesturing to the treat in his hands. "And this is your gift. Enjoy it."

Kayn looked back to the object in his hands. Though his master had provided him with many things, this was the first  _present_  he had ever received from someone, and the first time anyone had chosen to commemorate him as an individual. An unfamiliar feeling began to swell in his chest, light and airy as his hands began to tremble with gratitude.

"You spoil him, Syndra," Zed commented sternly, arms folded in front of him.

"Or perhaps you're just jealous," she quipped, grinning as the Master of Shadows released a long sigh.

"Thank you," Kayn finally told her. His voice had been shaky, but had still stopped the beginnings of their banter.

"You're welcome," she told Kayn with another smile as she rose to float beside him.

"Come, you can have it after your dinner," Syndra said, placing a hand behind his back to lead him to the dining hall. Zed's footsteps accompanied them not long after, immediately receiving an earful from the Dark Sovereign about his lack of emotional sensitivity. But despite all this, Kayn continued to walk contently between them, holding the small gift like it were the most important thing in the world.

Taking a moment to glance at the two of them, his heart suddenly felt full.

One year ago, he had been rescued, no,  _reborn_.

And now, it finally felt like he had a place to call home.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite edgy boi.


End file.
